


Sleeping with the Enemy

by the_bisexual_queen



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_queen/pseuds/the_bisexual_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are at the mercy of the Rowdyruff Boys and there are no other means to defeat them. Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe the Powerpuff Girls nor associated with any of its affiliates. I also revised and made some edits but I hope you guys still like it :)

**Pairings: Brick x Blossom, Bubbles x Boomer, Buttercup x Butch.**

The city of Townsville is peaceful and busy, children were playing in the park, couples going on dates.. This was just an ordinary day for the people of Townsville.

Twenty five miles by the border of Townsville and Citysville, battle was taking place. Blossom is blasted through two  buildings; smashing through the both of them and bouncing off the pavement. Buttercup is thrown through the glass of an abandoned convenience store and her head collides through 4 rows of shelves. Bubbles is rammed into an oil tank truck resulting in a huge explosion that rattles everyone there, she bounces across the pavement on her face and lays there. Hovering above them were their enemies, three handsome, teenage males: The Rowdyruff Boys. The boys laugh and high five one another, making barking and howling noises. The boys were terrorizing the town an hour ago and now they were kicking Powerpuff ass. The girls planned to go to the mall during their only day off from school, but plans have seemed to change…

Brick spears into Blossom and the two tumbled inside the kitchen of the building Blossom had just come out of. The pink Powerpuff knees him in the stomach pushing him away for a minute and floats speedily away to try and gain some distance from him. Brick laughs and rests a hand on the refrigerator behind him. He lifts the fridge and uses it to smash Blossom in the face, she falls to the floor. Brick then continues to pummel her with the fridge, her blood staining the fridge door.

"Take that! And that!" Buttercup was getting angrier and angrier with every punch she delivered to Butch's face. Butch caught her fist in mid punch, and laser eyed her, sending her flying back once again. He moved faster than Buttercup was flying, meeting her on the other side with another punch to the ground. Blossom managed to get up and tackle Brick and now they were fighting in the air for every kick Blossom attempted, Brick dodged it. He came up behind her and pushed her down to the ground, but Blossom quickly used her ice breath on his feet. This froze his feet together, and sent him falling down as well. He hit the ground hard and Blossom hit him even harder right after that. Brick punched her in the jaw and sent her flying right out of a hole. She landed next to Buttercup.

"Shit, I hate those guys so much!" Buttercup said, getting up from the pavement. Bubbles zooms out from under blown car but not without cutting her arm on a piece of metal sticking out of the wrecked vehicle, then flew to join her sisters.

"What should we do?" pants Bubbles. Quickly, Blossom signals the two girls and the followed her to an empty alleyway, away from their enemies. They could hear them calling for them.

"T-This," whispers Buttercup, "is insane. Did they get stronger or what?"

Blossom leans against a wall "looks like it, things are looking kind of grim for us girls".

Bubbles sinks to the ground, sitting on her sore bottom and cradling her still bleeding arm "what are we going to do?"

Blossom racked her brain, trying to remember about all their past battles; she then remembers the time the boys first met the girls "we could try kissing them again".

"Oh yeah, great idea, just one problem" Buttercup says sarcastically "the last time we did that, they grew 20 MOTHER FUCKING FEET TALL".

"OK, OK" Blossom says, she was obviously grasping at straws. The truth is she really didn't know what to do; they were having their asses handed to them. She goes through her brain once more to remember the boys weaknesses. She then gets an idea, realizing something she hadn't before. She looked at Buttercup and Bubbles, who realized what Blossom might be thinking.

"No way," says Buttercup.

"They're our enemies!" cried Bubbles.

"It may be the only way, though," said Blossom, "kissing may have worked while we were kids. But now that we're older, I think we gotta take it to the next level."

"What!" exclaimed Buttercup, "No way in hell I'm fucking Butch!"

"Yea," objected Bubbles, "I don't like Boomer that much"

"C'mon," said Blossom, looking at Buttercup "Don't you find Butch sexy, don't lie…"

"What? No, I don't," retorted Buttercup.

"I've seen how you look at him when you two fight," said Blossom.

Buttercup growled. She hated that Blossom was right. While Butch and Buttercup fought, she noticed herself gaping at his body, his toned muscles, his six-pack abs and so much.

"Well, he has a nice body but that doesn't mean I'd drop my panties for him," scoffed Buttercup.

"I think we may have a chance to get rid of these assholes by fucking them," said Blossom, "Just hear me for a second and don't interrupt me. These guys have caused trouble since the day they came into our lives. When we first defeated them, they weren't expecting us to be 'nice' and kiss 'em. If we present ourselves to the boys naked--don't interrupt me Buttercup" said Blossom before Buttercup opened her mouth to object, "So that they could think that we want them. And if they resist, we tease them until they give in or if they give in sooner, we do whatever they want us to do from there. 

"Since when would we lower ourselves to _please_ them!" exclaimed Bubbles, "I agree with Buttercup, we shouldn't."

 

"Think of it this way: we're only doing this to get rid of these idiots and nothing more. It's strictly business," said Blossom indifferently. 

The boys' voices grew louder which meant they were coming closer. After a few minutes, Buttercup sighed, meaning that the plan was on. Blossom looked at Bubbles.

"Fine," Bubbles agreed.

Soon all three girls could hear the boys closing in; having found their hiding spot "this is it, get ready" said Blossom.

Buttercup sighed and prepared herself. Blossom began removing her shirt and skirt and Bubbles did the same thing. Buttercup looked at her sisters as if they have gone completely mental.

"Why're you—"

"Just strip," hissed Blossom, "quickly, we don't have that much time"

Buttercup began removing her clothes as well. When they were done, the girls gathered their clothes and placed it at the end way of the alley where it would be visible to the boys and remained quietly in the shadows. Soon enough, Brick floats inside the alleyway, to search for the girls and smirks. He finds their clothes in a pile, and yells, "Guys over here,"

Out of the shadows, appears Blossom who is naked. The moment he returned to look over at Blossom again the other red head bombards him, dips him and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. She sticks her tongue into the surprised boy's mouth and she swirls her tongue and wrestles with his own exploring his mouth causing him to moan a little. Before Boomer and Butch could attack Blossom, Bubbles jumps on Boomer and Buttercup on Butch. While Blossom kisses Brick, she slides a hand down his pants and fondles him. He instantly gets hard. He wanted to push her away however, his body didn't listen. He only kept kissing her, wrestling for dominance with her tongue. Blossom could feel the cool air on her skin but she feels a new pleasurable sensation. Small tingles of pleasure warmed her "special area" making it wet. Brick finally relaxes and holds onto Blossom while they kiss.

Bubbles and Buttercup took advantage of Boomer and Butch's open mouths, shoving their tongues deep down. Boomer didn't seem to be bothered while Butch had his eyes opened, looking at Buttercup cross-eyed. He wanted to get Buttercup off of him, however, Buttercup had a stronger grip than him at the moment. He closes his eyes and tongue wrestles with her, and almost as if his arms had a will of their own, he hooks his arms around her legs and holds her as they continue to make out.

As they kiss, Blossom unzips Bricks pants, and Brick went wide eyed at this. He breaks the kiss. "Whatda—"

"Shh," Blossom puts a finger on his lips, "relax, I'm going to make you feel better in one second." Brick hesitates while Blossom continues to unzip him until he was in his boxers. She kneels down and she could see his raging hard on. Then with one hand she slids insides his boxers and pulls his 12 inch cock out.

"Wow," she says taking his throbbing cock into her steamy mouth. Blossom pulls the length out of her mouth and slides her lips back down to the base again; she repeats this motion continuously. Brick throws his head back and moans' "shit" loudly as Blossom bobs her head up and down on his throbbing cock.

Boomer rubs his hand over Bubbles' soft back while they kiss. He felt something wet in his shirt and it could only be one thing: Bubbles' pussy juice. He immediately gets hard and breaks the kiss. He glanced quickly and saw a naked Blossom giving Brick a blowjob while Buttercup and Butch were still making out. He looks at Bubbles and lowers himself onto the floor with her, hovering above her.

"Well Boomie," says Bubbles in a babyish tone, "what's the matter?" He smirks at her. He runs his hand up her thighs, which made Bubbles shivers with pleasure. Suddenly, she felt his fingers trail down to her vaginal hole and he inserts a finger deep inside. Bubbles cries out in shock; feeling his digit inside of her and bites her bottom lip. Boomer pushes his finger deeper inside of her and massages her clit with his thumb; he then inserts another finger and stretches out her vaginal wall.

"Ahh…" Bubbles moans. Boomer smirks and with his other hand, he caresses her right breast and takes her nipple into his mouth. She moans even louder. As he sucks on her breast, he starts to pump his fingers in and out of Bubbles'. Bubbles felt that she was going to cum any second now, and just before she does, Boomer pinched her clit. She pants heavily as her orgasm hits. He takes his fingers out of her pussy and undoes his pants.

Buttercup and Butch grind their hips as they were making out. Buttercup broke the kiss, and Butch releases his grip from her only to be met by a seductive smirk. She then slams him against the brick wall with such force. Butch eyed at the naked woman standing before him. Those perky breasts and meaty thighs were such a turn on. But he was supposed to kill her. Suddenly, she smirked and slid a hand underneath his shirt, reveling in his smooth skin and firm muscles.

"Nice," she says. Butch glared at her. Blossom was right about her finding Butch hot and his reaction began to make her wet.

He watches her as she kneels down and starts to undo his pants. His cock ached and badly needed attention but he wasn't going to give in. He tries to speak against it, but found himself unable to do so. Buttercup pulls his pants and boxers down and practically drools at the sight of his aching member.

"W-what's going on?" he wondered.

"This," says Buttercup as she takes his 15 inch cock into her mouth. Butch hissed at this. She wraps her mouth over his cock and closes tightly around it; she slides her mouth all the way down to the base. She then slides it all the way back up swirling her tongue around him the entire way. Butch wanted to blast her right there so badly, but he couldn't, so he had no choice but to resign to being pleasured. He tried to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from his throat. He can't help it though as Buttercup massages his ball sac with her hand. Buttercup bobs her head up and down his cock digging her nails into the soft spots of his hips. She breaks the skin leaving scratches along the side of his leg; he gasps and hisses from the sudden jolt of hot pain coursing from the spots she had left behind. He squirms and pants from both the pain and the pleasure of the moment. Brick felt as though were going to come soon,

"Aw shit…" he pants, "Red, I'm coming," When Blossom heard this she picked up the pace of her blowjob and with a grunt, Brick exploded in her mouth. Blossom swallows his hot semen and licks his cock clean before giving him a kiss. He tastes himself on her mouth and he grabs her ass. That girl he fought with gave him a blowjob that was better than anything he ever experienced and he was really horny now. Blossom pulls away, and smirks at him. "You want some more?" she asks in a fake sweet tone.

"Hell yeah," cries Brick. Blossom lowers herself down onto the ground and she sees Brick taking his shirt off and kicks his pants to the side. He came in between her legs and he pushes his hard throbbing cock inside of her until it reached the base and slowly pulls out. Blossom raises her hips to meet his thrusts and moans louder. He works up a decent pace and pumps himself into her, their movements soon go from slow and steady to fast and desperate. Brick rolls his hips with every thrust sending shock waves of pleasure to shoot through Blossom's body, she cries out with each thrust and arches her back. She meets his thrusts enthusiastically, pushing against him "HARDER...AH...AH…..O-OH GOD…B-BRICK...YESSSS!"

Bubbles could hear Blossom's screams and turned her head to see Brick pounding her. She almost wanted to go check on her but first she had a job to do. She turned her head and saw that Boomer didn't have his pants on, only his shirt. She invitingly spread her legs and Boomer positioned himself at her entrance. Without further ado, he thrust inside her and pulls out. He does this frequently and he picks up the pace while he nibbles on her nipple. Bubbles resisted the urge to moan his name.

"Say it," panted Boomer, "say my fucking name!"

"No," breathed out Bubbles. It made Boomer angry which caused him to pound harder and faster into her.

"Say it, slut," he says, " I wanna hear it."

"Fuck you," she replied. "As you wish," he smirks. He pounds into her and wave upon wave of pleasure takes over the both of them. Bubbles couldn't resist anymore and breaths out.

"B-Boomer," cries Bubbles, "yes, right there…ahh." Boomer continues to pound into Bubbles and both felt that they were coming closer and closer to completion.

Buttercup and Butch were up against the wall, whereas a naked Buttercup was still on her knees. "Nghh," moaned Butch, "right there bitch…ahh." Buttercup bobbed her head faster and faster and Butch came. She spits out his cum onto the ground. Despite cuming a few seconds ago, Butch was still hard. Buttercup scoffs.

"Is that all you can do Butchie," teased Buttercup. Without a word, he picked Buttercup up, then he throws her onto the ground. Her back hit the ground, and then she felt Butch's weight on top of her. Butch could no longer handle his desire to destroy her and the thought made him even harder. Both were breathing hard and heavy. 

"You think you can beat me, Butterbitch?"

"I know I can," said Buttercup.

"Well see who's talking after I'm through with you." He positioned his cock at her pussy lips and Butch felt the warmness and wetness of Buttercup's pussy.

"I know it won't be me," she said. With that, Butch roughly jerked her body forward and plunged his cock into her. Buttercup simply laid there with an amused look on her face. Her temperature seemed to be 10 degrees above the normal range, Butch almost couldn't stand it. He pushed her away from him and pulled her back. He grabbed her wrists, braced his knees and began shoving into her for real. He was pounding her violently against the brick wall, taking delight every time he heard her head bang against it. She wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel him rubbing up against her G-spot; he was so thick and so rough. Her back hurt from rubbing up against the ground and she liked the sting. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm with every fucking stroke of Butch's cock.

"Ahh….ahh….yes, give it to me," moaned Buttercup. It drove Butch wilder and his pace went from steady to almost inhuman even for a Rowdyruff. After a few minutes, Buttercup came and she felt that Butch came inside her as well. Butch's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on top of her, panting and sweating.

By this time, the girls were sweaty and dirty, and the boys were on the ground, in heaps of pain. Suddenly, they began to glow and they knew what it meant. They were going to explode.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Bubbles.

"You….w-w-what the f-fuck…d…did you do…" murmured Brick. He struggled to get up and attack them but he collapsed to the ground.

"Uh, oh," the girls exclaimed.

"Hurry up girls. Let's go!" ordered Blossom. Quickly, they looked for their clothes, dressed and flew away. As they flew halfway from their former destination, they heard a giant explosion in the background and the ground shook a bit.

"Okay," began Blossom, "I think we've accomplished our mission."

"Thank god," said Buttercup, "Now we'll never have to see them again,"

"Oh come off it," teased Bubbles, "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I didn't," lied Buttercup, "It was strictly business."

They arrived at their home, and then each proceeded to take showers and head to the mall. And so once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

It was the day of their final exam and the girls had left the house early. It has been two months since their encounter with the Rowdyruff Boys and everything was running smooth. Crime was low and so they were able to study and participate in school more. On that morning, they were in the common room, seated with their friends Mike and Robin. The girls' suddenly felt nauseous and didn't know why. Buttercup nudged Blossom to inform her that they needed to talk. She got the hint as Mike continued to ramble on about his trip to Alabama.

"Uh…Mike, Robin," Blossom said, "sorry, but me, Bubbles and Buttercup need to excuse ourselves."

"Okay," said Robin, "See you guys later."

With that the Powerpuffs took down the hallway.

"I dunno, but I don't feel good," says Bubbles.

"Yeah me neither," replied Buttercup, "What did we eat from last night?"

"I'm not sure," said Blossom. It has been two months since her last period. In fact, they have all missed a period for over two months.

"We should go home and take the exam another day," suggested Buttercup.

"But we won't graduate if we skip it," said Blossom.

"But if-" suddenly Bubbles clapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the women's bathroom. Blossom and Buttercup followed her and heard her vomiting. She comes out and wipes her mouth.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" asked Buttercup,

"I'm fine now," she says.

"Let's just go home and have the professor check us, then" said Blossom. After Bubbles's experience, she didn't think it was a good idea to be in school anymore.


End file.
